Beneath the Surface
by OfUnendingDreams
Summary: The pursuit for love is hard, yet Tessa is willing. Obstacles block the path, and many decisions must be made, for the worse or for the better. What will be outcome? Rated T for light violence and fluff. Post CA. Hiatus.
1. 1 Droplets leadingwhere?

**A/N: This is the beginning, if you have read the older version of this story, you'll know what a mess it was:/ Just to make sure, this will not be your usual story—it's gonna have little of snippets of scenes in order, not a lot in between. So, if you don't like, don't say I didn't warn you. *sigh* I'm so depressing. Well, I'm hopefully going to be updating faster! :D **

**P.S. This belongs to a certain Cassandra Clare. Boohoo:(**

**.*.*.**

_1. Droplets leading…where?_

Tessa Gray stared out of the window in the library of the Institute of London, gazing at the passing carriages led by dreary horses, at the puddles slowly forming by the constant rain lightly tapping at the window, and at the pedestrians busily walking to and fro. Splashes of color from umbrellas stood out from the dominating gray, snatching Tessa's eye.

Her hands were clasped around a worn book, _Pride and Prejudice_, one of Tessa's favorites. Its spine was cracked, marking all of Tessa's favorite spots, the wear and tear it had endured over the past years eroding the edges, the pages a soft yellow. Tranquility settled in the air, never once budging, as if a part of it. It felt every corner, calming every area with its soft, motherly touch.

It touched Tessa too; she came often, yearning for the sense of peace that came about any being that dared enter. She craved solidity; nobody was ever around for long. People came and went, but it was always occupied by Tessa. She felt no need to leave, except to eat and such. Even then, she would be quick about it, returning to library in all haste. She even slept there, her pillows and blankets thrown about the sofa.

She let herself fall in the world Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth, never once resisting the strong pull into their realm. She needn't remember her pains, her worries, nothing. It was her own kind of drug, seducing her to a slumber that would be hard to awaken from.

Few could.

Yet, it was not completely efficient; she regularly caught herself submerged in the depths of those ocean blue, raging eyes, or trailing the ray of sunlight that was embracing the silver strands of hair.

The library doors creaked open, and in came afore mentioned. The shaft of golden rays caressed his silvery self, nourishing him to a pristine sparkle. He glanced around, and caught the sight of Tessa peering at him above her book. He smiled, warmly, and began to stride towards her.

"It's a good day today," spoke Jem. Tessa, surprised at the gloom that she saw just moments ago, stared in wonder at the light beaming out of the window behind her.

"It is indeed," replied Tessa. Lost in thought, Tessa had not noticed how fast time flew by, the hours ticking away faster than kept track. She admired the gracefulness of the steps Jem took, that kind that only long years of vigorous Shadowhunter training could achieve.

After a while, a crooked smile appeared on Jem's lips, benign and heart-warming. "We're talking about the weather."

"We are indeed. Is there a problem?" Tessa asked coyly.

"Yes, we are still inside the Institute admiring the weather, yet not even taking advantage of it; after all, it comes and goes quickly."

"Right, again. What would you like to do then?" Tessa closed her book, setting it on the cushion she was sitting on.

"A picnic?" asked Jem unsurely, as if doubting the idea.

Tessa contemplated the idea. What harm could a walk do? After all, she needed it, and having Jem for company was not bad at all. "I approve; let us go!" And with that, Tessa rose from her chair, and followed Jem out of the library.

**A/N: Hey what do you guys think? Wanna put it in a review? I know you're dying to… ;D**


	2. 2 Ignite

**A/N: So, I'm definitely continuing this story now:) Just to warn you Team Jem people…this is Tessa/Will story but it will have Tessa/Jem moments. And, I think I might be updating more! **

**.*.*.**

_2. Ignite_

With Tessa's arm slipped through the crook of Jem's elbow, the two slowed to a pleasant gait as they rounded a red-bricked building. The air was tinged with the usual morning freshness, the clean, sweet scent welcoming to Tessa after the long days of being imprisoned in the Institute. A soft whooshing sound filled the area, along with the gentle whizzes of the dragonflies zipping in and out of sight and the euphonic tweeting of the birds nestled in the trees. Soon, a pond appeared, the hanging willow trees' branches creating a gateway to the lead the occasional straggler to safety.

A narrow path of stones guided Tessa and Jem towards the water, sparkling with the reaching dawn rays of sun. Jem led Tessa towards a small bridge built across the narrowest part of the pond. The worn wood groaned slightly as Tessa stepped on it, but it held. They stayed there, for nearly an hour, and stared, admiring the view, basking in the sunlight. The light rays gathered around them, thawing their skin still frozen with winter. Neither of them spoke, for fear of breaking the tranquility that was ubiquitous.

Finally, Jem spoke. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Inwardly, Tessa laughed; Jem was such a gentleman. "Of course, this place is beautiful!"

Jem muttered something incoherent, and Tessa said, "What did you say?"

"Here," Jem replied, an almost mischievous glint in his melted silver eyes. "There's something…" Jem took a step towards her, the distance between them small, and raised his fingers to cup Tessa's chin, lifting it so her large, gray eyes were hooded, peering at Jem in a curious yet wary manner. Tessa's lips involuntarily parted, and Jem ever so lightly brushed his thumb across her full pink lips.

They were closer now, the gap between nearly extinct. She gasped, the intake of air tickling Jem's skin, urging him on, fueling the fire growing. Their chests were touching, their faces a mere inch apart. Neither of them backed away; they stared into each other's eyes, silver meeting blue-gray, caught into their intensity and depths.

They could see lust, want, and hesitation. Was it right? Was it meant to be? The questions raced through Tessa's head, making her dizzy. Jem's scent surrounded her, a mix of spice and something else she couldn't explain. The whispers of his breath fanned her face, and he closed all distance between them.

Their lips met in a fiery manner, and all thoughts and worries flew out of Tessa's mind. Ignited by passion and love, they kissed ferociously, neither of them losing energy. Jem's arm snaked around Tessa's back, smothering her, molding them together as one. Tessa leaned forward, renewing their passion and lust.

Suddenly, Tessa's eyes flew open, and she jerked her head back. She stood, frozen on the spot, still breathing heavily. Coming back to reality, Tessa blinked twice, and dashed away, bunching her skirts to avoid tripping, taking herself farther and farther from Jem's broken-hearted, shattered form.

**A/N: Teehee! I feel so bad for Jem:( But…I like. A lot. And maybe you do too so review? **


	3. 3 The Past, Present, and Future

**A/N: 'Ello! This shall be my new project; I'll be putting the others on hiatus. I've got too much on my fanfic plate right now:( Did anybody notice the change in the title and chapters? I'm so glad I finally cleaned it up! Just to warn you, this is more of a Will chapter with lots of Will POV. It isn't new, just a different perspective of last chapter. Okay, story time.**

**.*.*.**

_3. The Past, Present, and Future_

Will was furious. Red hot rage blinded his vision, clouding his thoughts as he punched the newly innovated dummy - which was supposed to be indestructible - to a pulp, the wood cracking into large fissures, running along the entire side of it. _Henry would be sad, _he thought. Henry had spent weeks in his office, racking his brains for a solution to the constantly replaced practice dummies. He'd actually thought he had the answer, and Will had too, though he had been skeptical. Now, his skepticism had shown itself true - the dummy, still suspended in the place from rope, had the carved wood opening, torn apart. The soft padding that had been in front to protect the trainer's hands was strewn about the floor, having been punched to waste.

However, the damage was mostly done to Will's hands. Sweat dripped from his damp curls, splattering on his abused knuckles. Will's hands were so destroyed, they did not even resemble hands anymore. Just a cluster of blood, skin, and bone. The knuckles held no skin, just raw flesh that was bleeding freely. The cut oozed crimson blood, landing on the Institute's floorboards. The rest of his skin was cracked and also bleeding, but not as heavily. His hands were still clenched into fists, for if he so much as twitched, pain would lance up his arm, electrifying him. He didn't know what to do; drawing an _iratze _for himself would be out of the question. But, he _could_ always ask Charlotte, but then would have to endure her ceaseless jabbering of how he should've been more careful, how he shouldn't work like this, how this isn't healthy, and so on.

He was then aware of his body - oh, how it ached. Every movement was followed by pain, and he could swear there was a low buzz in the Institute, thrumming...it was getting louder by the second. Echoing in his ears was a big whoosh, like the tides of an ocean ramming into the shore, and then his vision went black.

.*.*.

Will knew where Tessa was, and Jem too, for that matter. He had seen Jem disappear around the corner of the Institute's gates, following the path that Will had once guided him through. Will didn't go there that often anymore, but Jem did, and assuming that Jem was going to take Tessa to the lake, he adorned several seraph blades.

Will quickened his pace, pushing the library doors open, only to find the room empty. Realizing that Tessa had gone, he hurried back the way he had come, and nearly ran to the main doors of the Institute, only pausing to shrug his coat and pull his hat on.

Bursting out of the Institute, he had no time to admire how the sun shone, blazing down on him, reflecting its brightness on his hair. He crept through the dark, dank alleyways, the familiar path rushing back to him in an instant. He knew his way around the place; it was dangerous, with frequent demons and the homeless trickling about. The road was littered with all sorts of nasty things, ranging from a crow-bitten piece of spoiled flesh to the wasted body of a man, a man who'd just been enjoying his opium.

At last, Will arrived at the pond. He walked slowly and paused a couple of meters away, for he did not want to be caught spying on Tessa and Jem. However, it seemed as if they were merely staring out into the waters, enjoying the sight. So, Will hid behind the wall, his ear pressed against the stone, straining for the barest sound.

From his peripheral vision, Will spotted a shift of movement, and voices reached his ears.

A low voice, most likely Jem, said, "…you enjoying…"

"…place…beautiful!" A higher, more light and airy tone replied. Definitely Tessa.

And so it went on…Will was just about to leave, when he saw Jem move towards Tessa, so gently and lightly that he stood rooted to his spot by curiosity. He knew he mustn't interrupt them, but it seemed necessary for him. He _had _to see what was going on, for he had never, in his entire existence, seen Jem act in such a manner.

His gaze fell upon the both of them, staring deeply into each other's eyes with such intensity, that the air felt heavy and hot, pressing down on Will. He could feel his heart burn, hot like the air around them. The little devil inside him awoke, slashing at his innards, slicing him open for all to see. Yet, he assaulted Will even harder still, when Jem leaned down, and pressed his lips to Tessa's. Will couldn't feel; he couldn't see. He blinked twice, yet he was blinded. Red blocked all else, blurring the edges of his vision. But he could not look away, for he had turned to ice, encasing him in deathly blocks. Tessa didn't pull away. Neither did Jem. And the devil tore at Will's flesh, his heart already in minced pieces, ripped out for all to see.

And he unfroze. He could see. And he ran.

**.*.*.**

The mouth-watering scents of freshly-baked bread and English muffins wafted into Will's nostrils. The captivating aromas led him to the kitchen, where Sophie was waiting. A shard of glass struck Will's heart as he remembered Agatha. Such a kind-hearted soul; she'd never done a thing wrong to anybody.

"What are you doing here?" Sophie demanded, all flustered and angry at the presence of Will.

"Getting food." Will's answer was curt, and he snatched up a muffin at the same time.

"You put that back right this instant! That was supposed to be for the new guests!" Sophie yelled.

_New guests? _Will thought.

"I'm so very sorry, my dear Sophie," said Will, putting as much sarcasm as he could muster in that false apology. "However, this treat should be put in a much better use someplace else. For example, here." And with that, Will opened his mouth widely, stuffing the entire muffin inside.

"Good day!" He bid, crumbles tumbling everywhere, littering the floor. Will turned to exit the room, chewing hard, satisfaction burying itself in his chest, for he knew Sophie would have to clean up his mess.

Quickly swallowing the muffin and wiping away any stray crumbs, Will entered the living room, supposing that the visitors would be in there. His eyes snapped to the left, sighting two people.

A man and a young lady sat with their daughter, who, Will saw, was around his age. Will's skin prickled at the sight of the man and the young lady, both of whom he recognized.

**A/N: Phew! That was quite a long chapter, and so filled with such strong emotions! My characters always run a lot…dunno why, I might make them slap each other next time:) What did you guys think? Wanna put it into a review? Ya?**

**BETAED BY KISSINGFIRE WHO IS SUPER-DUPER AWESOME FOR GETTING THIS BACK SO QUICKLY:) **


End file.
